Go To Sleep Jeff! (album)
"Go to Sleep Jeff" is The Wiggles 16th album, which was released on the 17th of March, 2003. Tracklist # Introduction # Lullaby Overture # Introduction # I Love it When it Rains (M Cook) # Introduction # Take A Trip Out On The Sea (M Cook, J Fatt, A Field, G Page) # Introduction # Aspri Mera Key Ya Mas (Greek Lullaby) # Introduction # Maranoa Lullaby (From Central Australia) # Introduction # Star Lullaby (Polish Lullaby) # Introduction # October Winds # Introduction # John of Dreams (Irish Lullaby) # Introduction # Go to Sleep Jeff (Brahms' Lullaby) # Introduction # Georgia's Song (M Cook, J Fatt, A Field, G Page) # Anthony's Message # Lullaby Overture # I Love it When it Rains (M Cook) # Take A Trip Out On The Sea (M Cook, J Fatt, A Field, G Page) # Aspri Mera Key Ya Mas (Greek Lullaby) # Star Lullaby (Polish Lullaby) # Go to Sleep Jeff (Brahms' Lullaby) # Georgia's Song (M Cook, J Fatt, A Field, G Page) Personnel * The Wiggles are. Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field and Greg Page * Vocals: Greg Page, Murray Cook, Anthony Field, Jeff Fatt, Emma Pask, Demetrios Arsenion, George Moudanidis, Martin Doherty * Guitar: Colin Watson, John Field, Demetrios Arsenion, George Moudanidis * Bass: Chris Lupton * Drums: Tony Henry * Percussion: Steve Machamer * Trumpet and Flugelhorn: Dominic Lindsay * Violin: Maria Lindsay * Viola: Angela Lindsay * Cello: Margaret Lindsay * Piano: Dominic Lindsay, Steve Blau * Tin Whistle: Anthony Field * Backing Vocals: The Manzillas (Craig Abercrombie, Brett Clarke, Sam Moran) * Dorothy the Dinosaur: Jacqueline Field, Emma Pask * Musical Arrangements: The Wiggles, Dominic Lindsay * Recorded and mixed at Electric Avenue Studios, Sydney, Australia by Robin Gist * Mastered at Studio 301 by Don Bartley * Artwork: Geoff Morrison * Produced by Anthony Field Trivia *This album was never released on video but some of the songs are played in some electronic storybooks such as How Wags Almost Missed The Show and Jeff and the Lumpy Mattress,Dorothy's Rose Petal Jam,Murray and his Marvellous Guitar as background music. Also, Go to Sleep Jeff and Take a Trip Out On the Sea were released as bonus music videos on Whoo Hoo! Wiggly Gremlins! and Cold Spaghetti Western. Part of Lullaby Overture was seen in Wiggle House. And Georgia's Song in the background of Dorothy's Spots *Demetrios Arsenion guest stars in Aspri Mera Key Ya Mas and Martin Doherty guest stars in Castle of Dromore and John of Dreams. *There is a song credit mistake in the song credits of Lullaby Overture, they is a mistake for Rock-a-Bye Your Bear, Murray and Jeff are credited but they didn't write it and also Jeff, Anthony and Greg's names are credited for I Love It When It Rains by mistake, but they didn't write it. * Jacqueline Fallon voices Dorothy the Dinosaur on this album. Gallery GoToSleepJeff!AlbumBackCover.jpg|Back Cover GotoSleepJeffCDonSunrise.jpg|CD on "Sunrise" GoToSleepJeff!Cassette.gif|Cassette GotoSleepJeffPoster.jpg|Poster GoToSleepJeff!Album.jpg|USA cover Cassette back cover.png|USA Cassette Back cover Screenshot 2015-10-15 at 3.31.45 PM.png|US Disc Album Booklet See here Category:Wiggles albums Category:2003 Category:2003 albums Category:Galleries Category:Non-video albums Category:Concept albums Category:Adapted Song Albums